totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
7. Przerwa na lunch
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 7 Chris: Witajcie. Tak, jestem przed czołówką. Nie wiem dlaczego... (czołówka) Namiot od Cateringu Wrzeszczące Megafony 137px Logan: Ahh... Nareszcie nie ma tego bufona Matt'a! Lindsay: Ale jesteś ty. Logan: Ty tez jesteś, a jakoś nie marudzę. Owen: Kolo, mógłbyś być trochę milszy. Logan: No to jestem. Myśleliście już kogo by wziąć na nowego kapitana? Cisza. Logan: Tak tez myślałem. Dlatego kapitanem naszej drużyny zostanie... Chris: ...Bridgette. Bridgette i Logan: Co? Chris: Postanowiłem, że ja wybiorę kapitana drużyny. Nie pasuje wam coś? Bridgette: Mi tam pasuje, (w przyczepie)Logan: Jasna cholera! Teraz nie mogę być kapitanem! Grr... Geoff: Super Bridgette. Na pewno z tobą dziś wygramy. Bridgette: Dzięki Geoff. Musimy działać... Eee, no dobrze. (w przyczepie)Logan: To jest jakiś idiotyzm. (załamuje się) Zabójcze Kamery 137px Ezekiel: Spójrzcie na nich. Nie dogadują się, nie myślą. To jest coś wspaniałego. Będziemy wygrywać co odcinek. Katie: No nie wiem, Ezekiel. Bridgette jest fajna i nie da się tak jak Matt. Sadie: Tak. Poza tym, ma Geoffa, który zawsze ją wspiera. Mogą być dla nas trudnymi zawodnikami. Margaret: Przesadzacie. Wystarczy, że Logan znów palnie jakieś zdanie, żeby się do nich przeczepić i kłótnia murowana. Martha: Może tak, ale pamiętajcie, że byliśmy już raz na eliminacji. Christopher: Gdyby 2 zakochane pary nie walczyło o to kto jest fajniejszy, nie byłoby całej tej sytuacji. Katerine: Ja słyszę dobrze wasze te rozmowy. (w przyczepie)Katerine: Mój własny brat uważa, że walczę o to kto jest fajniejszy? Ogłupiał do reszty. Leshawna: I co?! Może jeszcze zabronisz im rozmawiać? Katerine: A słyszałaś, żebym coś takiego mówiła?! Nie? Więc się odczep. (w przyczepie)Leshawna: Bardzo ją lubiłam w Szkole, ale patrząc z innej strony widać, że to wielkie kłamstwo! Beth: Ehh... Nie kłóćmy się. Od tego wszystkiego nie czuję się dobrze w takiej drużynie. Explosion: Ooo, to ty należysz do tej drużyny? Beth: Tak. Explosion: Sorki, byłaś taka cicha, że w ogóle zapomniałam, że istniejesz. Ale wiesz co? Beth: No? Explosion: Explosion wpadła na genialny pomysł. Zrobimy ci eksplodujące wejście, żeby wszyscy poznali kim jesteś. Beth: Izzy... Explosion, przecież oni wiedzą kim jestem. Explosion: Jesteś tego taka pewna? Beth: Na 100%. Explosion: (krzyczy) Kto wie, kto to Beth? Lindsay podnosi rękę. Beth: Dobra, wymyślaj moje wejście. W jakiejś przyczepie Chris: Musze przyznać, że te ich wypowiedzi są bardzo interesujące. A ty jak myślisz Chefie? Chef: Mają szczęście, że mnie tam nie ma. Tak nienawidzę kłótni, że sam się zaczynam kłócić. Kapujesz? Chris: Jasne. Czy ja Cię kiedyś nie rozumiałem? Chef: Robiłeś to bardzo często. Dobrze wiesz o tym! Chris: No dobra. Może tak, ale ważne, że teraz Cie rozumiem. (kręci głową) Natalie: Wujku? Dlaczego ciągle zapominasz, że ja tez tu jestem?! Chris: A wiesz, że nie wiem. No, ale dobrze. Rozweselę Cię jak się spytam i otrzymam również twoje zdanie? Natalie: Byłbyś taki miły i się mnie spytał? Chris: Jasne, że... tak. Natalie: Myślę w takim razie, że może, żeby rozwiązać te kłótnie to ja dziś poprowadzę odcinek? Chris: Dobry pomysł. Dzień wolnego przyda się mnie i Chefowi. Chef: Gratulacje idiotko. Teraz Chris jest miły. Co ty zrobiłaś?! Natalie: Spytałam się go i tyle. Chef: Ehh... No dobra, ale przejmujesz też gotowanie wieczorem. Natalie: Eee... Postaram się coś upichcić. Chris: Dzielna dziewczyna. Ma to po mnie. Chef: (z sarkazmem) Taa, jasne. Chris: Dobra, chodź już. Ponownie namiot (przez megafon)Chris: Uwaga, uwaga! Zawodnicy. Dziś dowodzenie przejmuje Natalie. Macie być posłuszni, bo wszystko sobie później obejrzę na zapisanych taśmach! Logan: Ahh... Mamy w takim razie dzień wolny. Przychodzi Natalie. Natalie: W pewnym sensie tak i w pewnym sensie... nie! Julie: Dobra, mów najpierw, czy ty wymyślałaś zadanie, czy Chris. Natalie: Chris? Nie, zostawił mi tylko 1000 $, gdybym miała zamiar wymyślić jakieś kosztowne zadanie. Pauline: I na co wpadłaś? Lindsay: Może pójdziemy do salonu odnowy biologicznej. Każe nam go sprzątać, a później korzystać do woli. (...) Nie? Szkoda (zniechęcenie) Natalie: Więcej informacji dowiecie się już za 20 minut w hali L. Memo: L? Natalie: Yes, L. Tam kręcone są bale, przyjęcia itp. Hala "L" Po 20 minutach Natalie: Dziękuje za niespóźnienie. Alexander: Przejdź do rzeczy. Natalie: Powiem krótkie bez owijania w... Owen: ...żarcie?! Alexander: O nie tylko nie mów, że dziś odbędzie się... Natalie i Alexander: ...konkurs jedzenia. Natalie: Ej... Zepsułeś mi tajemnicę. Grr... Alexander: Ja już tak mam. Ezekiel: Bez Owena przegramy w 3 sekundy. Owen: A może i dwie. (szyderczy uśmiech) Ezekiel: Tym gorzej dla nas. Natalie: Jeszcze nie poznaliście zasad, a marudzicie jak nie wiem... chociaż zaraz, zaraz. Nie ma żadnych zasad! Od teraz jedzcie. (...) Natalie: Na co wy czekacie?! Lindsay: Już jemy? Natalie: No... Wszyscy się rzucają na jedzenie. (w przyczepie)Katerine: Kiedy zobaczyłam lody czekoladowe myślałam, że się rozpłynę. (w przyczepie)Martha: To było coś pięknego. Te piękne tace, dania. Ahh... Natalie się chowa pod stół. (w przyczepie)Natalie: (cała potargana) Matko boska. Myślałam, że mnie pozagryzają. To było coś nie do opisania. Gdzieś indziej Beth: Naprawdę muszę? Explosion: Taak! Pokaż się... Beth wychodzi zza parawanu. Explosion: Noo... wyglądasz prześlicznie. (w przyczepie)Explosion: O matko! Wyglądał gorzej, niż słoń. Beth: Nie sądzę. Miniówka, ostry dekolt? To nie dla mnie. A włosy wyglądają jakbym czesała się balonem... Explosion: Moda się zmienia. Dobra, teraz pokazowe wejście. Ja wbiegam i rzucam kulę z dymem. Kiedy będzie się unosić do góry ty w tym czasie wbiegniesz w nią, a jak opadnie to niech się dzieje wola Boża! Beth: Oby twój pomysł zadziałał. Explosion: Nie bój żaby. Uda się. Idziemy, chodź. Wychodzą. Tonę żarcia później Pauline: Mogłabym jeść, jeść i tak jeść w nieskończoność. Natalie: Dlatego dodaliśmy do wszystkiego środki przeczyszczające. Wszyscy: CO?! Natalie: Przecież wiadomo jak to się skończy. Kolejka do kibla, a później po kątach. Julie: Pfu... (wypluwa jedzenie) Takie piękne jedzenie, a ty mi je psujesz. O nie. Wszyscy powoli zbliżają się do Natalie. Natalie: Spokojnie. To tylko dla waszego dobra. Chyba nie będziecie mnie bić. Nie na żywo.... Help! Wszyscy na niej siedzą. Explosion: Poznajcie moc Explosion. Wbiega, wrzuca kulę z dymem na ziemię. Zrobiła to niestety tak mocno, że cała hala znalazła się w zmielonym jedzeniu. Katerine: Mniam... Jestem w kremie bananowym. Trent: Katerine? Katerine: Tak, złotko? Trent: Czy ty nie mówiłaś, że masz uczulenie na banany? Katerine: Faktycznie. Kropka na ręku, kropka na nodze, co raz więcej kropek na całym ciele. Katerine: Ojej... Natalie: Lekarz! Lekarz! Szybko. Przybiega dwóch facecików z noszami. Katerine: Przecież mi nic nie jest. Kładą ją i biegną, gdzieś w prawo. Natalie: Myślałam, że w lewo? Zawracają i biegną, gdzieś w lewo. Natalie: Ahh... To był dziwny dzień. No, ale wykonałam zadanie. Logan: Zadanie? Natalie: Tak. Miałam przypilnować, żebyście się nie kłócili. Explosion: Fajnie, fajnie, ale moje wejście z Beth! Nikt nie oglądał. Natalie: To przez ciebie mam w uszach wiórki kokosowe?! Explosion: A tam od razu przeze mnie. Tylko rzuciłam kulą. Natalie: Wiesz, co?! Ja też tylko coś zrobię. Explosion: No dawaj? Podchodzi i wylewa na jej głowę shake'a truskawkowego. Natalie: Ale to nie wszystko. Zrzuca z talerza Lasagne oraz makaron do Spaghetti. Natalie: A na koniec zaproszę twoją drużynę na ceremonię!!! Explosion: Łee... Jaka spięta. Wszyscy się patrzą groźnie na Izzy. Explosion: No co. To ona jest spięta ludziska, a nie ja! Przyczepa 137px Leshawna: Taak. Izzy wkurzyła mnie tak bardzo, że... Trent: To na pewno sprawka Beth. Chciała mieć dobre wejście i tyle. Beth: Mówiłam Izzy, że to nie bedzie dobry pomysł. Explosion: Ups... Beth, chyba już twój koniec. Ceremonia Wręczenia Pluszowych Gwiazdek Ceremonia 137px (Jingiel taki sam jak w TDA) Natalie: Ehh... Nie mogę tych głupich wiórek zmyć z włosów. Margaret: Dawaj mała, bo chcę iść spać. Natalie: Gdybym mogła to tych głupich pluszaków nikomu bym nie dała! Ale dam... *Trentowi *Katerine, której nie ma teraz z nami Trent: Ale fajnie. Natalie: Dam również: *Katie *Sadie *i Margaret Sadie: Katie, zostajemy! Katie: Sadie, to cudownie! Razem: Łiii... Natalie: Bezpieczni jeszcze są: *Martha *Ezekiel *Leshawna *i Christopher Martha: No, to ja rozumiem. Ezekiel: Uff... Całe szczęście. Leshawna: Daj gwiazdkę Beth i pójdźmy już. Natalie: Nie przeszkadzaj! (dramatyczna muzyka) Natalie: A ostatnia pluszowa gwiazdka tego wieczoru nie pójdzie, jeszcze raz! Nie pójdzie do... Beth! Wszyscy: (wzdech) Trent: Jesteś tego pewna? Natalie: Zawsze jestem pewna! Beth: Pozostaje mi tylko pożegnać się i podziękować Izzy za pomoc. Explosion: Tym razem pozwolę sobie mówić na mnie Izzy. Beth: Szkoda. Żegnajcie. Retrospekcja (w przyczepie)Explosion: Spójrzmy, co my tu mamy? Glos na Izzy, na Izzy, na Izzy i jeszcze jeden na mnie? Oj... Chyba się pomylili w czasie głosowania. Pomogę im i poprawię te błędy. Przecież by mnie nie wyrzucili. (...) No, to teraz odpadnie cała ta Beth, co wszystko zepsuła. Ha, frajerka z niej. Późnym wieczorem Pokój Explosion: Explosion: Łii. Dostałam prezent. Otwiera pudełko. Explosion: A co to? (czyta kartkę) Taki mały prezencik-żarcik ode mnie. Beth. O co jej może chodzić? Pudełko i cała jego zawartość wybucha. Explosion: Koniec z kawałami. Ale od jutra. Hihi... Pokój Natalie Natalie: Ahh... Nareszcie mogę się położyć. Kładzie się na łóżko. Natalie: Co tak wibruje? Spada na nią wielki tort z dużą ilością bitej śmietany. Natalie: Niech Cię Izzy tylko zobaczę! Zginiesz! Kamera oddala się do widoku Ziemi. Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd